A software application typically includes numerous lines of code written to perform varied functions. This written code (“code”) may be tested to provide the entity writing the code with information about the quality of the software application. Software testing techniques may include executing a program or application with the intent of finding software bugs (e.g., errors or other defects), and verifying that the software product is fit for use. When testing the code via execution of the program or application, test values may be derived and used in the execution thereof, and may be analyzed to find software bugs. However, deriving the various test values manually is very time consuming, and there is a limited capability for testing, as typically only a few lines of code are tested.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient and robust testing of code.